A method called Filtered-x is known as a basic method of ANC (Active Noise Control). In Filtered-x, when the distance between a control loudspeaker and an error microphone is long, the update rate of a control filter needs to be set sufficiently low to suppress divergence. If the update rate is made low, time is needed to generate a control effect.
In the ANC technology, it is necessary to efficiently reduce noise.